Shaylee Frostfall
Appearance Shaylee is a sinuous Khoravar woman with honey blond hair that she keeps layered into a tousled cropped style. Her right eye is a natural moss agate color, and her left is preternaturally blue, predicated by a scar over her left eyebrow; a physical manifestation of something altogether alien. Her skin is naturally fair and freckled, although taken on a paler cast in recent months . Her forearms are discolored by blotchy brown and white burn scars, sustained after an encounter with a Dragonborn during an expedition to the Isle of Seren. Shaylee bears a slightly more intricate lesser Mark of Storm which shimmers vividly on her left collar-bone and climbs up her neck. The Khoravar woman dresses in fabrics and colors found in nature, including furs and pelts when the weather permits. She prefers the loose fitting clothing of Valenar, having become accustomed to their style of dress during her tenure working in Taer Valaestas' Rose Valley, called Bali os Vyri in the Elven tongue, as an agent of House Lyrandar. History Shaylee was born into a well respected lesser family of House Lyrandar and being marked she was led to believe from her youth that she is uniquely qualified and maybe even uniquely predestined for greatness. In doing so she believed she could do the most good with her talents by joining the Raincaller's as an apprentice. At the age of 17 she transferred to Valenar to study as an emissary for the House, where she would remain for nearly a decade. She would go on to study the Druidic arts under the Raincaller's tutelage during this time as well to further enhance her given abilities granted by her Mark. Taking quite well to the training, Shaylee focused much of her time to the study of the ways of the land. While not an overtly religious woman, the druid does revere and pay homage to the spirits and little gods as well as the elemental forces of nature. The Last War During the Last War Shaylee worked as a travelling emissary of the Raincaller's Guild of House Lyrandar working out of the Valenar capital to facilitate mutually beneficial agreements between her people and the elves of the region. It was in this regard on 23 Olarune 994, a mere 3 days after the devastation of the Day of Mourning was laid out upon the nation of Cyre, that she became privy to a report claiming refugees fleeing the catastrophe had been seen being run down and slaughtered by the warbands of the Valaes Tairn near the city of Keth, where she had been working for a number of weeks with her superiors putting an experimental airship through severe weather testing. She was allowed to confirm the worst of it from the air but when she requested to be given leave to assist the Cyrans she was quickly shot down, and reprimanded for even thinking of interring in this or any other wartime dispute. Later that evening she was torn between her duty to her House and what she knew to be right and set herself on a course that would change the tapestry of her life more than she could have imagined. Heading out to the site of the airship's testing grounds in the cover of darkness, she commandeered the vessel, calling on her power as an heir to man the craft alone. She took The Assurance, as it was soon to be christened, and scoured the landscape until she was able to locate the refugees and fight off the Warriors accosting them. She lead the injured through the Blade Desert, an arduous journey without any sort of crew but she eventually was able to lead them through the harsh environment into the jungles of Q'barra to settle in the region known as Hope. When she was sure they were settled, she returned with the ship flying the most direct route she could manage toward Keth. When she approached her destination though she faltered, flying the ship in circles as anxiety overcame her, her thoughts racing as competing fears fought to take purchase in her mind. This would turn out to be the straw that broke the Auroch's back as it were, for while she floundered a storm rolled in over the Endworld Mountain's engulfing the ship in it's downpour in a matter of minutes. The elemental was unable to cope with the harsh conditions and when fighting the vessel to break from the storm, the power of the contained ice elemental flared violently, the rain freezing over the deck and inner workings of the airship in a manner of moments, falling from the sky in a brilliant steak of elemental fury. She was forcefully awoken some time later among the strewn wreckage of the craft, miraculously uninjured as it were. She was jailed by her House for a number of weeks and questioned extensively concerning her actions and the whereabouts of the ice elemental, which was missing, although it's containment shard was found to be intact. Some time later, she was plainly informed that she was to be stripped of her guild position and that her future with the house was non existent, although she was allowed to keep her name and privileges granted by her former station. She set out soon after intent on finishing what she started where she would work assisting war refugees of all kinds in relocation until the end of the war. When she finally returned to Taer Valaestas she was met with open hostility and standoffishness from her peers and colleagues. In a strange twist of fate, it was during these few harsh weeks that she received a letter of recommendation to join The Wayfinders Foundation from a distant relation. Invitation Her fate would be irrevocably changed when she opened the embossed envelope. Inside was a recommendation, left by her distant cousin Hallorn d'Lyrandar whom had heard about her folly in leading refugees and her exploration into Q'Barra following her crime of passion. Although Shaylee had little interest in artifact retrieval, she was confident of her pathfinder and survival skills. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but being a Wayfinder meant prestige and the chance to potentially see her name written in the Chronicle, which she believed at the time may return her to the good graces of House Lyrandar. Experience Shaylee notably guided and saved Cyran refugees out of hostile enemy territories. Her skills with the guild and her druidic expertise kept everyone watered and fed, while her magical talents were sufficient enough to scare off any threats they encountered. She eventually led them around the edge of the Endworld Mountains and deep into the jungles of Q'Barra where they would finally be safe. In the scant few years since the war ended Shaylee has been traversing Q'Barra, working as she once did as an emissary between those resettled and the native populations. Future Goals While the Khoravar's faith in her House has been irrevocably shattered, she still believes in the significance of her destiny in some regards, having had this notion instilled in her from a young age by her unmarked parents. While she no longer believes that any recognition she may receive through her actions with the Foundation will effect her status as an excoriate, she still holds onto the hope that her childhood friend Yoruin will one day contact her and make amends. Despite all of this though, she has turned her efforts wholeheartedly to the work set before her as a Wayfinder and while she finds it to be stressful and wrought with danger, she knows shes doing something she can finally be proud to be a part of. In saying this she wishes to become an asset to the Wayfinders, and the family she's found among her new colleagues. Secrets: During her first mission with the Foundation to secure a prisoner being held by a Swords of Liberty terrorist cell, Shaylee was caught in the backlash of her own miscast spell. Her left eye was pierced by a shard of elemental ice during a secondary explosion of magical energy at close range. This would turn out to be a continued struggle as the effects of her magic took a disturbing turn, even the powers of her mark being tainted by a frigid icy touch. Shaylee, after returning from New Cyre with her team, had deigned to finally go to Jorasco to learn what affliction she had found herself overtaken by. Leo had died in Breland, only to be reborn and she in her acceptance of the alien presence within had changed with him; manifesting untold powers of the frigid wind and rain. She asked Atalie d'Orien to accompany her to her appointment and thankful she did as Doctor Layleigh Jorasco believed she had sustained an instantaneous elemental graft from the destruction of The Assurance some five years prior. Layleigh's experience with this was sadly limited and she suggested to Shaylee that she try and contact The Power of Purity, an organization as much as a business that was based in Zilargo. They were said to be the foremost in their knowledge of Elementals and the Binding of them, going so far as to graft some of the essence of the creatures willingly to their own flesh. Some weeks later the Khoravar was in contact with them and arrived in Zilargo by lightning rail to meet her contact and mentor Syra Wildfire of The Inmost, one of the most learned and powerful of the Power of Purity. They spoke for a time before Syra led Shaylee to a meditation chamber to help the khoravar commune in some way with the graft she apparently had and to help her control its manifestations in times of strong emotion and frantic battle. Unbeknownst to Shaylee, she would learn much more than simple control as she also learned it's name; Lightning-Drawn-to-Waves, but this was not all she learned. As she meditated on it and saw visions conjured by its wholly alien mind, she willed them to see something else. Thinking to the moment The Assurance fell from the sky, she raised her arm and cast a weak electricity through them in hopes it would remember more than she. And what she saw in her minds eye was almost incomprehensible. What she learned from Syra after even moreso. Tasting her own blood in her mouth as her body is wracked by a massive surge of electrical energy as the forgotten memory takes hold. 'She sees a young woman in the hull of a falling airship, hole blasted clear through the deck, embracing a khybershard with lightning arcing off of it, and the khoravar in the ship has tears streaming down her face, saying something, though Shaylee cannot hear what she's saying. As the ship plummets towards the ground, the khybershard glows brighter than the sun, blinding her, before a massive shattering noise fills the air.' And then Syra turns to her awe-struck. She tells her she does not have a graft at all. She tells her she has impossibly bound the elemental to herself. They share not only a body, but perhaps even a soul. Super Secret DM Hooks A force of death itself is pissed at the whole #ic-mist-opportunities party. Reappeared (totally not destroyed) Airship, Shay doesn't know about. Friends with feelings with our very own aberrant elf. This will never cause any problems in the organization I'm sure. Maebh Situation that she doesn't know about yet. Made an enemy of evil ex number 1 Avery ir'Gadden, who is in fact a noble. I'm sure this is fine. Bound an Elemental to her soul by unknown means. Or had something do it to her. Status unknown. Lightning-Drawn-to-Waves is best potato. What does it do to a Khoravar's lifespan have a stronk elemental bound to your soul? This is fine. Her *overreaching* spiteful parents were most likely ruined both socially and financially by her Excoriation. I'm sure they don't feel angry at all at their wayward daughter. They also have another kid (a 4 year old son) now she doesn't know about. Maybe in a cult? Power of Purity Pissed off the Time Police. Enemies: Drag Icarus (Presumed Dead) Allies: Vadim Brand: Best Boy. Karrnathi salvager turned tenuous allie, turned friend. Vadim followed the wayfinders into the past and helped them save so many. He has been extended a recommendation to join the wayfinders but the outcome is as of yet unknown. Although the team remains hopeful he will join their ranks. Yeekin: Dragonborn Paladin of Bahamut (Rescued from Icarus) Belia ir'Chron: Mayor of Allamoir, a town they found that was able to survive the mourning through impossible odds. The houses and new cyre are invested in helping the town and its people resettle should they desire. Commander Olivia Riston- Ex-commander of the Brelish third, rescued from the mournland by Shay and crew in mist opportunities. Carlston ir'Demitre- The head of a force of Cyran scouts that trained with Oldeo, Shaylee was able to save him by convincing his past self to travel to Allamoir. Personality Personality Traits * Shaylee is a well meaning if not someone zealous person. She is decidedly good natured and easy going, if not given to throes of anxiety, but underlying her positive outlook is an current of hard working grit that was cultivated during the war. She truly does want to do good, but suffers from a savior complex that was instilled in her during her youth after her mark manifested. ** I judge people by their actions, not their words. ** If someone is in trouble, I'm always willing to lend help. ** I'm always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. Ideals * Independence. I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my former House. * Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds * I owe my guild a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Strengths * Shaylee has true grit and passion to attain her goals, and will even break the bonds of duty if it is called for when faced with doing what is right. Flaws * I'm convinced of the significance of my destiny, and blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. Completed Missions The Trollfather Shaylee was teamed up with Atalie d'Orien, Tara Bell (RIP), and Cade Brushgather for her first mission with the Foundation. During the mission, which was one of the longest days of her life, the Khoravar was tested both physically and mentally, the day culminating when they witnessed the aftermath of Drag's punishment on Cade. Even after successfully thwarting the Swords of Liberty terrorist cell, and returning the Troll Daughter Brunhilda to her father's care. While she is still shaken up, with the help of fellow Wayfinders Leonardo ir'Brenith and Atalie d'Orien she's learning to overcome the worst of it. Serendipity Having received a missive in the wee hours of the morning following the Lounge Party, Shaylee jumped at the opportunity to bury her personal problems behind the guise of a mission. A handful of days later the druid was pleasantly surprised to see Vonan'khesh, whom she had spent some time with the week prior was to accompany her alongside two other Wayfinders, Tamiyah Athéhsa and Anlin Turen d'Divis, while less familiar, they seemed like a good sort of people. They were tasked with recovering an artifact which was described as an ancient Draconic Astrolabe by their contact, Imre Lavelle, a trustee for the Foundation. In due time the Wayfinders found themselves on a voyage to the Land of Seren home to Dragonborn savages and worse, if the stories were to be believed. They sailed upon The Balinor's Gale, an Elemental Galleon captained by Elora d'Lyrandar, one of the most well respected Captains in the Lyrandar fleets. It was during this voyage that the Wayfinders decided to rescue a ship they saw being pillaged by Seren Raiders, they boarded the ship with a great enthusiasm, jumping from the deck of The Gale and overtaking the pirates after a harrowing battle with the Captain of the raiders, a vile Dragonborn warrior that knocked everyone unconcious save for an injured Tamiyah who delivered the final blow in a fury after she was overcome with visions of her torment in the depths of Dolurrh. After recovering they met the Captain of the merchant vessel, a woman by the name of Dread and her lovely parrot companion Buttercup, and the Wayfinders were able to barter with her for the Seren's safe passage back to their lands, as to see no more bloodshed. A few days later as the islands of Aerenal came into view on the horizon they were overtaken by a magical energy that knocked everyone but Anlin unconscious, he awoke Shaylee and the others and together he and the storm heir were able to stop the galleon before it was dashed against the coral reefs and rocks. It was soon after this, while awakening the rest of the crew of the Balinor's Gale, that Shaylee received devastating news by way of a sending spell in what she recognized as the voice of her old supervisor from the Raincaller's Guild. "Salutations. Julius ir’Wynarn pronounced dead. Your protection is ended, along with your title as a Lyrandar. You have one week to retrieve your things, excoriate!" Having felt like her entire life before the Wayfinders was dashed at her feet, the distraught Khoravar nearly fell from the crows nest, after recovering her balance she stalked past the others in obvious distress and ripped the signet ring from her neck throwing it at Captain Elora's feet In her desperation she kicked her way into her quarters and with little regard for her own safety, punched the hull of the ship until her hand broke. Soon after Anlin came to her hearing the commotion below deck and they spoke on what happened before returning to the deck to converse with the others as Vonan'khesh healed her broken appendage and Tamiyah told them of her innermost demon's in a tearful display of shared raw emotions. The group then made their way to the islands where they had a bizarre encounter with a mad woman named Sarah, whom coincifentally Anlin had run into on a previous mission, many thousands of miles away. After imparting her crazy wisdom, she sailed off in a magicked seashell to everyone's amazement. They spent a night within a massive dragon statue the natives called Elder Watcher, a moniker Shaylee took a liking too out of her belief that everything has a spirit and a purpose. Making their way inland the crew met the people of Wroxeter and their leader Elder Shroud, a Dragonborn woman named Hadriana as they were to learn. They feasted with the tribe, almost coming to blows with a high ranking warrior named Dregor at one point after he bite Shaylee's hand as she attempted to hide the casting of a spell to no avail. They left the festivities some time afterward and spoke with Hadriana in private where they learned of Icarus and his madlad ideas. They set out almost immediately, Shaylee never getting the chance to bring any Kaf to Ketaal, to her dismay. Before they left the dragonborn woman gave them a boon in the form of a shard that could dispel magic, and told them they would be best served in using it when the time came. The fellowship then made their way to the camp of Icarus and a bloodstained battleground to follow, before overcoming many harrowing encounters as they raced to the volcano Blackcloud, as a sickly green light began to pulsate from within the mountain shrine. Entering the mountain and soon after reaching the top of the temple, they found their quarry and most shockingly a living juvenile dragon under his control. Soon enough a battle ensued after Vonan'khesh threatened to spill his blood into the volcano intent on interrupting Icarus' ritual. The winged Dragonborn attacked the goblin with magic, paralyzing him before turning his enslaved dragon on the downed Vonan'khesh, Anlin, and Shaylee. Meanwhile Tamiyah had run to free a kobold who seemed instrumental in Icarus' schemes and was successful in rescuing him for the fiery pit of lava over which he hung. Seeing this, Icarus turned his attention to the shifter and commanded his dragon to attack the other Wayfinders while he dealt with Tamiyah personally. The beast reared back at the trio with violence enough to live up to its namesake, electrocuting them mercilessly which rendered Anlin and Vonan'khesh unconscious, but Shaylee was just barely left standing on account of her people's resistance to lightning. A plan came together then as Tamiyah was able to land a stunning blow to Icarus incapacitating him for a time. It was at this moment the kobold whom they had rescued healed Vonan'khesh and Anlin of their most grievous wounds and blessed the party. They were successfully able to coordinate their plan of attack, with Anlin managing to free the dragon from its enslavement with the scroll-shard, and retrieving the Astrolabe from Icarus as the Khoravar cast the man off the walkway using the power of her Mark of Storms to propel him into the lava. All was not well for the Wayfinders and their apparent ally though, for as soon as Icarus was overtaken by the fires of mount doom, a portal snapped open and devoured the man, which was followed by a massive explosion and the volcano cracking the earth asunder. By more than a few strokes of good luck, the Wayfinders and the kobold called Yeekin were able to escape the eruption by the happenstance of a large section of balcony breaking away and acting as an extremely unstable platform on which to surf down the lava to the beach. They were once again able to work together to stay safely afoot during their terrifying ride down the mountainside. Anlin used his sending stone to alert Elora of their success and extraction point and they met Maebh on the beach in a longboat, which they boarded alongside Yeekin.The kobold then explained what it was Icarus was up to, and the news they received was dire indeed. The freeing of an elder evil called Tiamat, daughter of Khyber, was the aim of the deranged Dragonborn, and the portal they helped close was in fact a seal on her prison. They continued to question and converse with Yeekin, as they returned to Balinor's Gale to set sail back to their homeland, and Sharn beyond.Leaving with the Astrolabe in hand and the new bonds they'd forged through the weight of the scales. Mist Opportunities Shaylee Frostfall, Kiln ir'Kavay, Renna Elensaeo, and Leonardo ir'Brenith were tasked with retrieving a family heirloom of one Councilman Toronak, after learning of the Wayfinders Foundation's accomplishments from their colleague Vonan'khesh. They set out to Vathirond to eventually cross over into the Mournlands itself in search of the settlement of Allamoir. The dangers they encountered were many and varied, first encountering a storm that fell upside down pulling the mists and Leo up with it instead of falling to the ground. They were able to work together to get to safety, hunkering down in a nearby cave, although Leo still was concernedly floating about. Deeper in the burrow they narrowly avoided a bulette made of glass, which made Shaylee want to throw up everywhere. The group began to experience more and more outlandish phenomenon. One of the next trials they faced came when they were resting at an abandoned encampment, a unit of spectral ghostly riders having found their position. Rather than attack the Wayfinders the ghostly figures joined them in their rest. And in this way Leo was able to move on their spirits with a hauntingly beautiful melody the likes of which the Khoravar had never heard. It shouldn't have worked, but it did and the peace it brought both the deceased and themselves was a welcome respite. As they continued toward Allamoir in search of Toronak's heirloom and son's remains they came across a small stream littered with bones. On a bridge ahead they found a woman or something like one that attacked them having a taste for the flesh of the living. They were able to overcome this challenge and continue onward putting it to rest with spell and blade. After journeying for some distance the Wayfinders found themselves at odds again with their environment but this time it was the very land itself that was upheavaled before it opened itself into pitfalls at regular intervals. After some puzzling out Rhek and Shaylee were able to devise a safe way for them to cross the Dagger Hills Pass where they came across the Hamlet of Cawford's Gap. They explored the town looking for any clues as to the fate of its people, eventually coming to a manor home to talk and recompose themselves. While in the home they heard cries for help from a concealed basement. When they disarmed the trap and descended the stairs the team found a lesser celestial bound in a summoning circle, the ritual incomplete as the Mourning took it's caster, a Khoravar woman by the name of Caline ir'Demitre. Rhek and Renna were able to free the being and with good reason as no sooner were they attacked by Khyber blasted Imps, before finding themselves assaulted by a greater being of the same kind. In this too they were able to destroy the creature, but not before Shaylee was stung and poisoned below the knee which would cause a lingering injury to her right leg. After resting for a time they journeyed forth once again, this time to encounter a deadly Living Blight Spell. Shaylee and Dain were able to coordinate their efforts to dispel the unnatural energy with the help of Renna and Leo's stalwart blades. Soon after defeating the Living Spell, the group final comes across Allamoir enveloped by an even thicker wall of mist and clearing beyond. The people they encounter are as living and breathing as themselves, not shades or something worse. The town of Allamoir had survived the Mourning, although the reason remains unknown. The Wayfinders soon learn of a scout named Jessa who had become withdrawn and different after going out to the outside world and returning changed. Speaking with her, the team is able to puzzle out that her and her scouting unit experienced something in the mist and they had a choice to make and were divided on it. She believes herself to be cursed, as she is unable to tell anyone about what exactly happened to her and the others. She isn't even able to write down her experience, as if some parts of what she says or does is forgotten by the viewer. The team works out some codewords to allow themselves to get information from her to an extent and deem it necessary to continue on their mission with this in mind. As they walked the mist became so think at times as to obscure their vision entirely before it abruptly disappeared. The group soon came to understand the choice they would have to make as Leo and Renna, and Shay and Rhek saw different visions of their surroundings. They chose in the end to go into what they presumed to be the past and when they looked around themselves they indeed were there. They had arrived in Cyre 20 days before The Mourning was to strike. They find themselves on a farm and meet its owners, where they spend some time getting the lay of the land before heading out again to find the heirloom axe. On their way they encounter a group of Emerald Claw agents and Vadim's twin brother among them, they are attacked by the men and the twin takes a bolt in the side before the Wayfinders are able to dispatch them. Recovering as best they can, the group moves on leaving Vadim to take his brother to safety, having said he'd join them soon enough. They approach a fortified Brelish encampment and parlay with it's guards to gain entry into the camp, although they were wary to do so. After being led to the medical tent the Wayfinders agreed to perform an operation on an injured Toronak. Before they sleep and trance they decide it agreeable that Shaylee scouts using a shapeshifted form. Weaselee makes her way about the camp, finding the Warforged Titan in disrepair and something else. Inside a makeshift prison tent is a woman she doesn't know but feels she recognizes. This woman was the spitting image of her friend, if not more beautiful. It had to be Leo's sister Sarah. She screes and flails back to their own tent informing the group what she's seen. The following morning the Wayfinders are awoken to perform Toronak's surgery. Shaylee and Dain work for many long hours but are able to heal the Dwarf's skull fracture and internal bleeding. Renna leaves during the surgery and convinces the guards to allow her to see Sarah. She is able through doublespeak and guile to alert the woman to her brothers presence and are able to garner a meeting with the Commander of this Garrison (a Khoravar woman named Olivia Riston), Sarah and themselves. They were finally able to convince them of the dangers of this time and place having now less than 15 days before the Day of Mourning strikes. They find it agreeable that if they can get the titan moving they will guide them out of Cyre and into Breland. The group sets out to find a Cyran cache where they steal parts for the Titan. To their chagrin they were able to secure more than enough functional pieces and flee before living reinforcements arrive. When they rest for the night in the woods they are startled awake by the very much living commander of the spectral riders from the future Carlston ir'Demitre. They spend the evening with them in companionable comradery, before their world is rocked upside down as a spell bomb erupts through their campsite. Shaylee and Dain are able to stabilize the dying Cyran soldiers and they narrowly escape the bombings by hiding in a Cyran resupply shelter. The Cyran troops leave first and the Wayfinders make their way toward the Brels. Before they make it there though they encounter a woman named Eva whom they realize was the woman in white on the bridge, the creature that feasted on living flesh. They convince the young woman to leave for Allamoir on false pretenses, Leo writing letters to the Cyran troops and major Belia of Allamoir, while Shaylee wrote a letter to her former friend Yule Nashem d'Lyrandar whom she'd called Yoruin (short for You ruin everything), hoping he would read it after the Mourning, or when he was well enough to in the least. They return to camp and are able to with the help of the Cyran prisoners to fix the Titan. They move out immediately, having decided to come the way they had arrived, through the Dagger Hills Pass. They speak with the Archon's summoner whom is the ruling noble of the small Hamlet and alert her to a coming danger through their sincerity. The very same Caline ir'Demitre they'd found deceased and frozen in time. The Brels are allowed to pass through the town unaccosted before arriving at the border of Breland a mere day before the Mourning. They say their goodbyes to Sarah and the troops and after the regiment passes through, the Wayfinders walk through some intangible barrier hand in hand, the four of them and Vadim. On the other side they find a heavily exhausted Ikar and his crew, he informs them that they themselves had been in the mists a few weeks and have been chased by a rogue Titan to the point of exhaustion. The Wayfinders quickly realize they are out of the Mournlands and move to assist the other team. Eventually the rogue Titan bursts through the mists and charges at the Wayfinders and Ikar's people, yet slowly but surely the Brels emerge from behind it and Commander Riston had her people converge around the Titan to lend aid to the Wayfinders. It was a long and gruelling battle that ensued, and as Shaylee watched helplessly from the backlines lending her aid through healing, Leonardo fell time and again until the very life was crushed out of him by the mighty Titan's swings. It was in this moment that Shaylee was able to bring Kiln back from the verge of death to save Leo, and when he was reborn it was a rapturous thing. Taking to the sky on wings of mist, the Cyran was changed. He was made whole. They were able to defeat the Titan in this moment of divine inspiration, Renna taking the thing's head from it shoulders with precise movements of her double blades scimitar as Shaylee shot it with elemental frost. After destroying the Titan meeting with the Brels and captured Cyrans (who contact the outside world), the Wayfinders make their way back to Vathirond and decide to meet with Oldeo in New Cyre and after much questioning and witness reports, taken to have an audience with Prince Oargev himself. They are regaled by him and given personal messages, tokens of his appreciation, and letters of mark for their service in bringing the dead back from the depths of the Mournlands. Leo goes to spend time with his family soon after the meeting and Renna and Shaylee return by lightning rail to Sharn. The Wayfinders soon receive sending, and letters to follow, addressing the necessary secrecy surrounding the mission and how important their discretion is. There would be targets on the backs of those who saved these people if word were to get out, and the Wayfinders would disavow any claims to the past being altered. They were to staunchly stick to the story that all of those rescued had been living in Allamoir since the Mourning happened. Unbeknownst to the Khoravar, her letter had changed more than she could have imagined. Yule Nashem d'Lyrandar had followed her, had stood by her side, had trusted her in the moment, he too was made whole after the Wayfinders had returned to their own time. But something else had changed in the same instance. The Assurance. The Assurance had been found in Keth undamaged but in disrepair, as if it had been neglected for the past five years. It's elemental likely having been lost and replaced shortly before it fell into disrepair. Shaylee now had two targets on her back. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Storm Gloves (Purchased with 600 go and 23 downtime dots.) * Item Character Sheet DM Hooks will be on character sheet soon :) * '''Shaylee Frostfall Character Sheet: '''https://ddb.ac/characters/16608199/ZpYA41 Category:Events